


seven minutes in heaven

by Cadensaurus (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9706232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Cadensaurus
Summary: It's midnight on Valentine's Day and Dan wakes up Phil just to tell him he loves him





	

The clock blinks steadily. 11:59, 11:59, 11:59, 11:59. 11:59, 12:00.

Dan smiles, taps Phil, who is snoring softly next to him. “Phil, wake up.” Phil mumbles something in his sleep, does not wake. Dan presses his chin to Phil’s shoulder and shakes him at the waist for a few moments, and only then does Phil yawn, stretch, says in a sleep-gravelled voice, “Hmm?”

Dan ducks his head and kisses Phil’s shoulder. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

His eyes have adjusted to the darkness, and Dan can see the soft little smile that curves its way over Phil’s mouth, as Phil rolls onto his back, lets his head fall to the side so he can look at Dan.

“Oh,” Phil says, soft. He’s still smiling, and after a moment more, he fumbles in the darkness until he finds Dan’s hand, takes it, squeezes it. “Happy Valentine’s Day, Dan,” he says. Dan leans in again and kisses the little fake tattoo on his chest.

“Were you dreaming?” Dan asks. He’s taken off the dungarees, but he’s kept the pastel pink jumper on. It’s warm, and it makes him feel peaceful. He’s lying around in grey boxer briefs and a pastel pink jumper with fake flower tattoos on his neck and hand, and Phil’s stretched out next to him wearing nothing but his cookie monster pyjama pants.

“Just a little. I was dreaming about Dil.”

“Oh,” Dan murmurs, chuckles softly. He rolls further towards Phil, rests his head on Phil’s chest, closes his eyes, feels the rise and fall of Phil’s breathing, how his own breathing comes to match up. He wonders if their hearts are beating at the same rate.

“I wanted to tell you I love you at exactly midnight,” Dan tells Phil, and Phil squeezes his fingers again. “I love you, Phil Lester.”

Phil shifts, and Dan feels a kiss being pressed to the top of his head. “Love you more, Dan Howell.”

“No way,” Dan disagrees. “I’ll always love you more.”

Phil hums softly. “We’ll see.” Dan makes himself more comfortable, almost draping himself over Phil, one thigh nestled between Phil’s, and Phil lets go of his hand to wrap an arm around Dan, drawing him closer.

“D'you wanna go back to sleep?” Dan asks softly. Phil yawns, rubs his hand up and down Dan’s arm.

“Nah, I’d rather stay awake for a while and cuddle you.”

“You cuddle me every night, you spork.” Dan rebukes him.

“Well, I haven’t gotten bored of it yet, have I?” Phil answers, and Dan smiles, huffs out a little noise at Phil, kisses down his chest to his tummy and back up, and props his head on Phil’s chest.

“When are you planning on washing off this tattoo, huh?” Dan asks, placing another kiss to it.

“Probably tomorrow. I like it, I almost don’t want to wash it off.” Phil tells him.

Dan teases him then. “Shower together, wash each other off?”

“Dan, since when do our mutual showers ever simply end in us actually washing each other off?” Phil asks him. “Usually we have to rewash ourselves afterwards.”

Dan smirks and catches a giggle on its way out. “You’re turning down shower sex?”

“If the intent is to actually get clean and remove the tattoo, yes I am. You’re not a teenager anymore. You can wait until tomorrow night.”

“We’re both awake now,” Dan suggests.

“Nn, too sleepy and warm. I just wanna be near you,” Phil murmurs. Dan can tell Phil is falling back asleep, and he traces his fingers over Phil’s hip, closes his eyes.

“Okay. Sleep now.”

“Mm. Budge over a little, your thigh is heavy.” So Dan shifts and they readjust, and Dan’s head is still on Phil’s chest, and Phil’s arm is still around Dan’s shoulders, and it’s quiet. Dan peers at the clock. 12:07.

“You do realise that our grand announcements of love and wanting to cuddle and sharing lasted a grand total of seven minutes?” Dan asks, drowsy, amused.

“Was a good seven minutes,” Phil tells him. “If you want, we can try for ten minutes tomorrow.” Dan does giggle then.

“We’re really pathetic, you know that?” Dan asks. Phil half-pats his arm.

“It’s midnight and I want to go back to sleep. You said what you wanted to say. Go to sleep, Dan.” Phil says, and his voice is fond.

Dan closes his eyes then, pulls the blankets up around them tighter, and lies in the darkness, listening to the soft pulse of Phil’s heart beating, the way Phil falls back asleep and his breath goes long and slow and a little wheezy, a half snore.

He falls asleep to those sounds, safe and at home, and looking forward to as many more Valentine’s Days they can see.


End file.
